Les Tourments D'un Loup-Garou
by Miiiyu-chan
Summary: Je ne suis pas très bonne pour les résumés alors soyez indulgents. Suite à l'arrivée de la meute d'Alphas, Scott élit domicile chez Derek en compagnie des autres loups. La cohabitation s'annonce rude car la plupart d'entre eux ne l'apprécient guère... Quoique...
1. PROLOGUE

Pour la énième fois, Isaac soupira. Il se dirigeait à pas lents vers le manoir délabré des Hales sans trouver de solutions à son problème. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Derek commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Il sentait son regard pesant sur lui, et pour ne rien arranger la cause de ses états d'âme venait d'élire domicile dans leur refuge de fortune. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la demeure semblant hésiter à entrer. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour percevoir les odeurs alentour et reconnut celles de Derek et Boyd. Les autres étaient absents. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se détendit. Arrivé sous le perron, il ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea à pas vif vers sa chambre. Cependant, essayer de masquer son arrivée à des loups était tout bonnement inutile. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, il entendit son alpha l'appeler. Il se rendit donc à contre cœur dans le salon.

- Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons attendu à l'entrainement ! Nous étions censés nous rejoindre au hangar, tu avais oublié ?

Le regard de l'alpha était perçant et son ton accusateur. Isaac lâcha un léger soupir et baissa la tête. Soutenir le regard d'un alpha, c'était le défier. Et il n'était pas de taille face à Derek. Il consentit néanmoins à répondre.

- J'avais oublié, désolé. J'étais au cabinet de Deaton.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

- Il m'apprend à soigner les animaux en utilisant mes dons de guérison. Tu sais bien, ce truc de loup-garou.

- Hum. Bon, penses-y la prochaine fois. Vous ne contrôlez toujours pas vos pouvoirs et votre force à la perfection. Si tu te fais tuer, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Ces entrainements sont importants. Ils nous permettent également de consolider nos liens.

- Promis. Je n'oublierai plus. Je peux aller dans ma chambre maintenant ?

- Oui.

Arrivé à destination, Isaac bondit sur son lit. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'était-on censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tombait amoureux et pour ne rien arranger son choix n'avait pas été le meilleur. Qu'aurait dit son père s'il avait su que son fils était gay ? Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Son père était mort, il ne pourrait donc pas le punir pour cela. Mais ça ne réglait en rien son problème. Depuis quand au juste ce sentiment avait-il commencé à germer en lui ? Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait toujours été là. Cet amour qu'il éprouvait avait simplement grandi au fil des jours et maintenant il atteignait son paroxysme. Pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Scott McCall n'était vraisemblablement pas le meilleur choix.


	2. CHAPITRE 01

**1 **

- Isaac, ça va ?

Je levai les yeux de mon livre pour les poser sur Erica. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre les bras chargés de sandwichs. Elle jeta l'un d'eux dans ma direction et je le réceptionnai au vol.

- Merci. Et oui je vais bien, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sembles soucieux en ce moment. De plus, tu restes cloîtré dans ta chambre la plupart du temps. Si ce n'était pas pour les entrainements ou pour te rendre en cours tu n'en sortirais plus. Tu veux en parler ?

Je la considérais un instant. Erica, inquiète ? Cela me semblait peu probable. Sa motivation première devait surement être une curiosité mal placée. Je croquai à pleine dent dans mon sandwich avant de lui répondre.

- Non, sans façon. Je n'ai rien à raconter, je vais bien.

Elle afficha un air dubitatif mais n'insista pas. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte voisine en me gratifiant d'un signe de la main. Je m'affalai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. L'image de Scott s'imposa d'elle-même et mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais aucune chance de l'avoir. Après tout, la personne qu'il aimait était Allison. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle constituerait une barrière infranchissable entre Scott et moi, me poussait à la haïr davantage que je ne le faisais déjà. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir voulu me tuer ne lui suffisait pas.

Bon sang ! Quelqu'un aurait pu prendre la peine de me dire que tomber amoureux était douloureux ! Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Si je ne me calmais pas, je ne donnais pas cher de mon secret. Tout le monde finirait par s'en rendre compte, surtout Scott.

Je bondis du lit et enfilai mes chaussures avant de sortir en trombe de la maison. Courir me ferait du bien. Pendant près de deux heures je parcourus la forêt de long en large avant de m'arrêter devant un arbre gigantesque. Je m'écroulai à ses pieds haletant et m'y adossai. Ce n'est que lorsque j'eus retrouvé totalement mon souffle que je remarquai la présence d'un loup à quelques mètres. Je retins ma respiration, m'attendant à voir surgir un des Alphas et manquai de suffoquer en m'apercevant que c'était Scott qui approchait. Je fus pris d'une envie soudaine de fuir. Mais cela aurait été trop anormal. De toutes les manières, il m'aurait surement pris en chasse. Je le vis enfin apparaitre de derrière un arbre, les mains dans les poches de son jean et les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me mis à rougir et inclinai la tête pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi et soupira avant de s'accroupir.

- Tu vas peut-être me trouver parano, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me fuies. Du coup, lorsque je t'ai vu partir j'ai décidé de te suivre pour qu'on parle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire. Et si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrai pas y remédier.

Deuxième arythmie.

- Isaac, tu te sens bien ? Les battements de ton cœur sont irréguliers.

Je le bousculai avant de me lever. Il tomba sur ses fesses et me regarda avec étonnement.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous. Cependant, je ne fus pas étonné de l'entendre me poursuivre.

- Va-t'en !

- Pas question ! Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il y a, je ne te lâcherai pas !

Je sentis une masse s'abattre sur moi. Nous roulâmes tous les deux quelques secondes avant de finir notre chute dans un tas de feuilles mortes.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu aurais pu me briser quelque chose !

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre et me levai doucement. Scott m'imita et alors que je m'apprêtais à fuir de nouveau, il me saisit le bras. Je tirai dessus pour qu'il me lâche, mais rien à faire.

- Lâche-moi !

- NON !

Je me figeai. C'était un ordre. Pas un simple refus. Je le regardai dans les yeux et pendant une poignée de seconde ils me semblèrent rouges. Je clignai des yeux et le regardai à nouveau mais déjà ils étaient redevenus bruns.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Bon je t'écoute maintenant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, la pression de ses doigts sur mon bras se fit plus forte. Je sifflai de douleur, mais cela ne le découragea pas. Il m'empoigna encore plus fortement.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Rien du tout.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi bizarre depuis quelques temps ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans !

J'y avais mis toute ma conviction en espérant qu'il ne décèle pas le mensonge. Après m'avoir observé longuement, il consentit à me lâcher. Je massai mon poignet douloureux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu mens. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à te comprendre, depuis le début. Je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois, nous en reparlerons lorsque tu iras mieux.

Sur ce, il se retourna et prit le chemin de la maison. Lorsqu'il disparut complètement, je me permis de paniquer. « Nous en reparlerons » avait-il dit. Une autre confrontation de ce genre ? Pas sûr que je puisse me contrôler à nouveau.

Pour la première fois je comprenais le sens de cette superbe expression : patauger dans la semoule.


	3. CHAPITRE 02

**Voici le deuxième chapitre pour votre plus grand bonheur (je l'espère!). Je n'ai pas pris la peine de le préciser au début mais comme vous le savez fort bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, pour ceux qui suivent cette superbe série qu'est _Teen Wolf_, vous remarquerez que j'ai changé bien des choses. Ici, pas d'émissaire vengeur ou de mort prématurée des personnages. Voilà pour ce qui est de ma petite intervention ! Sur ce ! Bonne lecture à vous ! (Ayez la bonté de me laisser quelques commentaires! ;) )**

* * *

**2 **

Derek nous ordonna de nous réunir ce matin-là, un air grave accroché au visage. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Stiles, Lydia et Allison étaient présents également. Notre Alpha devait vraiment être désespéré pour faire appel à une Argent. Mais je ne me risquai pas à le lui dire. Je m'installai près de Boyd et Erica à même le sol, le plus loin possible de Scott. Je vis celui-ci me jeter un regard discret avant de se retourner vers Stiles. C'est ce moment que choisit Derek pour apparaitre dans le salon.

- Bon, comme vous le savez, la meute d'Alphas s'est incrustée à Beacon Hills depuis une semaine déjà. Nous savons également, et ça Deucalion ne s'est pas gêné pour nous le dire, que ce qu'il veut c'est de nouvelles recrues. En d'autres termes, moi. Mais quelque chose a attiré mon attention. Il a affirmé me vouloir dans sa meute, pourtant il n'a toujours pas pris la peine de me traquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Stiles est venu me voir hier et m'a fait remarquer que depuis le tout début sa cible a surtout été Scott.

Un silence pesant se fit pendant que tout le monde se tournait vers le concerné. Celui-ci nous regarda les uns après les autres d'un air penaud.

- Qu'est ce tu insinues par-là Derek ?

- Que ce que veut réellement Deucalion c'est toi.

Cela sembla lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide. Le visage de Scott pâlit.

- Peter et moi avons fait quelques recherches et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que tu devais avoir quelque chose de spécial. Peter ?

L'aîné des Hales fit lui aussi son apparition dans le salon, un gros livre à la reliure en cuir dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit à l'emplacement où se trouvait un marque page et commença à lire.

- « Le loup Alpha est l'individu le plus populaire du clan. Mais il est bien souvent également le père de celui-ci. Le changement de grade s'opère par la mort de l'Alpha présent. Chaque loup du clan, s'il se sent capable, a la permission de provoquer en duel le leader. S'il s'avère qu'il est le plus fort et qu'il parvient à l'abattre, il prend automatiquement sa place. » (Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Derek avant de continuer.) « Cependant, un loup peut devenir un « alpha » s'il le souhaite sans passer par ce processus. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Vrai Alpha. Il est, en tous cas, libre d'aller fonder son clan. Mais il peut également tenter de se rebeller. Un Bêta peut devenir un Alpha par la seule force de sa volonté. Il s'élève par ses propres moyens avec une bonne intention et un mental inégalable. » Si tout cela est bien vrai, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines.

- Attendez un instant ! Je ne suis pas un Alpha ! Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec moi !

- Tout concorde.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Stiles qui tapotait lentement l'épaule de Scott.

- Écoute, mon pote. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, tout cela me semble logique. Même après avoir été transformé par Peter, tu as pu te soustraire à sa domination pareil pour Derek. Jusqu'à présent tu as toujours tout fait de ton propre chef, sans jamais obéir. Autre fait ! Cette histoire d'autre clan. Avant que tu ne rejoignes la meute de Derek, tu avais déjà la tienne ! Lydia, Allison, Danny, moi et même Jackson ! (Le susnommé se contenta de renifler en toisant Stiles qui ne perdit pas de son entrain) Tu te rends compte mon pote ! Tu es genre un Alpha supérieur, une force de la nature, un super…

- STILES !

- Qu'est- ce que tu veux Big Bad Wolf ?

- La ferme !

Scott avait du mal à avaler la nouvelle et il y avait de quoi. Nous nous posions tous des questions. Mais cela expliquait ce que j'avais vu hier dans la forêt. Je ne l'avais donc pas seulement imaginé.

Après cette réunion riche en émotions, tout le monde s'était dispersé. Scott s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis un moment. J'avais une irrésistible envie d'aller le voir pour le consoler mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Au lieu de quoi je me retirai moi aussi dans ma chambre. J'y fis les cents pas jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. A midi, je m'étais tout naturellement rendue dans la cuisine pour voir ce que Derek avait préparé. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, Derek savait cuisiner. Et fort bien. Cependant, même si tout avait été préparé, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Chacun ayant surement préféré déjeuner de son côté. Je me servis abondamment et effectuait le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver le cocon de ma chambre. En passant près de la porte de Scott, je reniflai, de façon à savoir s'il avait pris la peine de manger. Aucune odeur à part la sienne ne me parvint. Je toquai donc à sa porte et entrai sans attendre de réponse. Il était avachi dans le fauteuil près de son lit, le regard dans le vide. Je m'avançai prudemment et posai l'assiette que je tenais sur sa table de chevet avant de faire demi-tour. Lorsque je passai la porte, je l'entendis me souffler un « merci » et je me tournai vers lui. Je me risquais à m'enquérir de son état.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je serai tenté de dire comme si j'avais été écrasé par un camion. Mais je pense que même cela aurait été mieux que tout ça. Il y a trop d'informations à encaisser d'un coup. Je ne sais quoi penser de cette histoire de Vrai Alpha.

Je fermai sa porte et me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à m'asseoir sur son lit. Il me fixa intensément et je ne sus comment interpréter son expression. Je me contentai donc de l'ignorer et parlai.

- Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi. Essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ça. Nous n'en sommes pas encore totalement sûrs. Mais surtout, tu devrais manger avant que ça ne refroidisse ! Les lasagnes de Derek sont bonnes à damner un saint !

Il esquissa un sourire et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Même si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, je ne désirais que son bonheur. Je priais pour qu'il s'en remette au plus vite.

- Merci Isaac. Vraiment. Alors tu disais vrai, tu ne me détestes pas. Sinon pourquoi serais-tu venu me consoler ?

Une vague de tendresse me traversa et j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je m'abstins de tout geste et enfonçai mes ongles dans le matelas. Je lui souris simplement.

- Non je ne te déteste pas. Pas le moins du monde.

* * *

**Je tenais à remercier yumi-elfeuw et Driamar pour avoir été les premières personnes à commenter cette histoire.**


	4. CHAPITRE 03

**La première chose à faire est de vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Donc, MERCI ! Ensuite j'aimerais répondre à la question de yumi-elfeuw! **

**Alors, si tu te souviens bien, au début de la saison 3, Scott parle d'une pause avec Allison. Ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant les vacances et ne se sont pas vus non plus. Je me suis dit que c'était là l'opportunité rêvée pour intégrer Isaac. A ce moment de mon histoire ils ne se sont toujours pas adressés la parole et Allison semble déterminée à éviter notre petit brun. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû éclairer tout le monde sur leur relation dès le départ... Voilà ! ^^ (ps: J'ai envie d'ajouter que ça arrange tout le monde ! ;) ça fait un problème de moins ! Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus cette fille )**

**Et ****Driamar, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Scott ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez! **

* * *

**3 **

Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ? La seule chose dont je me souvenais était d'être allé de nouveau dans la cuisine pour me resservir après avoir quitté Scott… puis plus rien. Ma vision encore brouillée, je clignai frénétiquement des yeux. Peine perdue, car je constatai que la pièce où j'étais enfermé était plongée dans le noir. J'essayai de bouger impossible là aussi. Je sentais que quelque chose de froid et métallique enserrait mes poignets et mes chevilles, et me brûlait la peau par la même occasion. De l'argent. J'inspirai profondément et l'odeur nauséeuse du chloroforme empli mes narines et me laissa pantelant. Il était indéniable que j'avais été enlevé. La question était maintenant de savoir par qui.

Jusqu'à présent, trop employé à me demander qui avait bien pu me faire ça et surtout comment, je ne notais que maintenant que j'étais enfermé dans un espace exigu. Je manquai soudain d'air et la crise de panique que je sentais monter me foudroya…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Cinq bonnes heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la disparition d'Isaac. Derek fulminait. Comment étaient-ils parvenus à l'enlever sous leur nez sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Seul le bruit de l'assiette qui s'était brisé l'avait alerté. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Pour la énième fois, il ordonna à Scott de lui raconter les événements qui avaient précédé l'escamotage d'Isaac.

Scott s'était attelé à la tâche encore une fois la visite d'Isaac dans sa chambre, le repas apporté, les mots échangés et le départ d'Isaac. Il l'avait entendu prendre une assiette et tirer la porte du four avant que le bruit de verre brisé ne se fasse entendre.

Il s'était lui-même, tout comme Derek, dirigé vers la cuisine. Mais plus aucune trace d'Isaac. Il avait arpenté de long en large la forêt pour essayer de retrouver sa piste. Mais là aussi ce fut un échec cuisant.

Toute la meute était sur le pied de guerre. Il fallait retrouver Isaac avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les seuls responsables ne pouvaient être que la meute d'Alphas. Cependant il était inconcevable qu'ils aient pu approcher sans se faire remarquer. Sauf si…

- Je pense savoir comment ils ont fait pour ne pas être repérés !

Toute l'assistance se focalisa sur l'Alpha.

- Certaines meutes autrefois possédaient en leur sein un druide. Plus communément appelés des émissaires. S'il s'avère que Deucalion en possède un dans sa meute, nous aurons beaucoup de mal à le retrouver. Il nous faut l'aide de quelqu'un.

- Deaton !

Scott se leva de sa chaise pour aller récupérer son portable et composa le numéro du vétérinaire. Celui-ci répondit dès la première sonnerie.

- Je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles Scott.

Il y eu un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil avant que Deaton ne s'explique.

- Ma sœur est passée me voir au cabinet en début d'après-midi pour me dire que Deucalion avait donné l'ordre de capturer Isaac. Je me suis d'abord demandé pourquoi lui et pas toi avant que la réponse n'apparaisse d'elle-même. Même emprisonné tu aurais surement refusé de les rejoindre. Alors ce qu'il veut c'est te faire chanter. Soit tu les rejoins de ton propre chef, soit ils tuent Isaac.

Les autres loups écoutaient attentivement la conversation. Il fallait trouver un moyen de sauver Isaac des griffes des Alphas.

- Attendez ! Comment ça votre sœur ?

La voix de Derek porta assez pour que Deaton puisse l'entendre.

- Ma sœur est leur émissaire.

- Vous voulez dire que VOTRE sœur s'amuse à aider les Alphas et que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de nous prévenir ?!

- Je ne savais rien avant cet après-midi lorsqu'elle m'a rendu visite. Elle s'est contenté de me dire ce que je viens de vous répéter.

- Et pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenu dès que vous avez su ? Et une seconde ! Comment ça « pourquoi lui et pas moi » ? Vous étiez au courant pour cette histoire de Vrai Alpha ?

C'était au tour de Scott de s'emporter. Isaac était en danger et cela par sa seule faute. Et pour ne rien arranger son employeur jouait aux devinettes avec lui.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je tentais de retrouver Isaac avant tout. Ma sœur n'a pas pu me renseigner davantage car un des Alphas l'accompagnait. Mais elle m'a laissé son numéro. Il était inscrit sur un bout de papier. En regardant plus attentivement j'ai remarqué un symbole sur le bord droit. Passez au cabinet ! Je pense savoir où il se trouve !

Et sans plus de cérémonie il raccrocha. Les quatre loups s'engouffrèrent dans la Camaro de Derek.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Reviens ! Pitié ! Reviens !

Je hurlai jusqu'à me briser les cordes vocales. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouvais de nouveau enfermé ici ? Et pourquoi ne venait-il pas me libérer tout en m'invectivant comme à son habitude ?

- Papa ! Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Viens !

La transformation s'opérait sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Malgré l'argent qui m'entravait les poignets à m'en brûler la peau, je cognais de toutes mes forces les parois froides, priant intérieurement pour qu'elles cèdent. Mais rien n'y fit

Le souffle me manqua et avant que je ne sombre de nouveau, des voix me parvinrent…


	5. CHAPITRE 04

**Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre. Je dois m'excuser de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, mais j'ai eu un petit problème. Cependant, ne paniquez plus! Il est définitivement réglé et les chapitres vont de nouveau être publiés environ tous les deux jours. Sur ce, je vous dis Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**4 **

Stiles, Allison et Lydia avaient eux aussi fait irruption au cabinet de Deaton après un coup de fil de Scott. Mieux valait être nombreux. Les choses risquaient surement de se corser. Allison avait chargé un sac de sport rempli d'armes en tout genre sur son épaule. Tous se tenaient près de la table d'opération où Deaton avait étalé un plan de la ville.

- Je suis à peu près certain qu'il se trouve ici !

Deaton montra du doigt une croix rouge faite par ses soins sur la carte.

- Ce n'est pas très loin. C'est l'ancienne banque de Beacon Hills. C'est maintenant un bâtiment désaffecté occupé la plupart du temps par des clochards ou des voyous. Les Alphas doivent s'en servir comme QG.

- Vous pensez donc qu'ils retiennent Isaac là-bas également, c'est ça ?

Scott avait du mal à articuler. Son loup était bien trop agité pour qu'il puisse réellement le contrôler. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse du brun au doré avec frénésie. Stiles le fixa un moment. Il comprenait parfaitement que Scott puisse s'en vouloir mais rien ne justifiait cette colère qu'il sentait gronder en lui. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi, même pour Allison. Il se tourna ensuite vers Derek afin de trouver une quelconque aide. Aller chercher Isaac alors que Scott était dans cet état était tout bonnement inenvisageable. Il n'écouterait rien à coup sûr et ils se feraient capturés avant même d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement pour lui, Derek se contenta de grogner avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Scott ne lui avait jamais obéi, il n'allait donc pas commencer maintenant. Stiles soupira bruyamment afin d'attirer l'attention de son ami.

- Écoute, mon pote. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, OK ? Tu n'as pas demandé à Deucalion d'enlever Isaac, tu ne lui as pas non plus demandé de s'intéresser à toi. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Tout vient de son esprit malade. Ce mec est dérangé, un vrai psychopathe ! Alors maintenant, ce que tu vas faire c'est te calmer pour qu'on puisse trouver le moyen le plus judicieux de libérer Isaac sans encombre. On est d'accord ? Parce que tant que tu resteras ainsi, nous n'arriverons à rien et il sera déjà trop tard pour lui.

Scott le toisa de son regard coléreux et Stiles recula d'un pas. Derek s'interposa entre eux, ses yeux écarlates scrutant les dorés. Il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Scott qu'il enserra.

- Il a raison. Alors essaies de te calmer, sinon tu resteras là ! Ton ennemi ce n'est pas lui, c'est Deucalion.

Le brun battit des paupières comme pour chasser le loup et inspira profondément. Lorsque ses yeux eurent retrouvé leur couleur originelle, il se permit de jeter un sourire gêné à Stiles.

- Désolé, Stiles. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai.

- Y a pas de mal mon pote.

Ce problème-ci réglé, tous se hâtèrent de nouveau à la tâche. Trouver un moyen quelconque de libérer Isaac des griffes des Alphas.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Je respirais de nouveau. Libéré de ce trou de souris, je retrouvai peu à peu mes esprits et la panique refluait. Je ne me faisais cependant pas de fausses idées. J'étais loin d'être en sécurité, mais au moins j'avais maintenant conscience des choses alentour et de ma situation. Je priai intérieurement pour que Derek et les autres viennent m'aider tout comme je ne le souhaitais pas. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils meurent par ma faute. Ethan et Aiden m'avaient traîné jusqu'à une chambre forte, qui me servait pour l'heure de cachot. Seule la porte blindée offrait une sortie. Je n'avais donc aucun moyen de m'évader. Je remontai mes genoux sur ma poitrine et les entourai de mes bras. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi ? Quel était leur but précis ? Etais-je un exemple ? Comptaient-ils me tuer afin de faire comprendre à la meute qu'ils n'avaient aucunes chances ?

J'aurais tout donné autrefois pour mourir, cependant ce n'était plus le cas. Derek m'avait offert l'opportunité de vivre une vie nouvelle, loin de tous ces problèmes familiaux. J'avais maintenant des amis, une maison emplie de rires et de vie. Cela me paraissait vraiment injuste de mourir à cet instant. Il fallait que je sois sauvé. Il fallait que je dise à Scott ce que je ressentais réellement…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Scott et Derek se trouvaient à présent devant le vieux bâtiment. Malgré son abandon, les murs semblaient solides.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut défoncer ce mur à coups de poings Derek ?

- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Bon, on s'y met ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie Scott et Derek se mirent à frapper le mur de toute leur force. Après avoir cherché pendant près de deux heures, Deaton avait convenu qu'Isaac devait être enfermé dans le coffre-fort, seul endroit d'où il ne pouvait s'échapper. Le plan était donc simple. Il fallait détruire le mur extérieur qui donnait sur ce coffre pour récupérer Isaac sans avoir à passer par la grande porte. D'après les archives, le cambriolage qui avait précédé la fermeture de la banque s'était déroulé ainsi. Les voleurs avaient faits sauter le mur et avaient récupéré tout l'argent qui s'y trouvait alors. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Derek et Scott s'acharnèrent sur la paroi avec rage et furent bientôt récompensés. Le mur céda laissant place à un trou béant. Les deux loups s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et y jetèrent un regard circulaire. Une silhouette se tenait près de l'entrée du coffre, dans un coin sombre.

- Isaac ?

Aucune réponse.

- Isaac, c'est moi Scott. Est-ce que ça va ?

Seul un grondement sourd lui parvint. Le jeune loup allait de nouveau répliquer lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

- Allô Stiles ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là.

- Écoute, Scott ! Ne raccroche surtout pas ! On a un problème, un gros problème ! Il faut que tu sortes de là, compris ? Ils n'ont pas choisi cette banque par hasard. Les murs sont faits d'un minéral appelé Hecatolite, ou pierre de lune si tu préfères. C'est la pleine lune ce soir, mais Isaac n'a pas pu s'imprégner de ses rayons. Elle empêche la lumière de la lune mais retient ses effets sur la personne qui y est soumise. Isaac n'est plus lui-même ! Pendant toutes ces heures où il était là-bas, ils ont dû le torturer pour l'affaiblir afin qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler quand arriverait la nuit et avec elle la pleine lune. Pense à lui comme à une bête féroce Scott ! Il est plus fort, plus sauvage et vous venez d'envahir son territoire !

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Nous sommes quand même deux !

- Ça, je le sais bien ! Je ne te dis pas que tu ne pourras pas le battre, je te demande d'éviter le combat ! Ce qu'ils veulent c'est que tu le tues !

- Comment ça ?

- Isaac n'aura aucune pitié pour vous. Ce qui l'avantagera. Mais si vous vous battez, Derek ou toi finirez par perdre le contrôle et le tuer. C'est ce que Deucalion veut ! Que ce soit toi qui le tue !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que …

- Stiles ! Tu m'entends ? STILES !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nous avons un gros problème, Derek. Il faut qu'on sorte !

- Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette poudre, par terre. On dirait… Merde ! Du sorbier !

- Exactement.

La porte du coffre venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre une jeune femme à la peau foncée.

- Morell ?

Scott eut juste le temps de prononcer son nom avant qu'elle ne referme le cercle, les emprisonnant avec Isaac.

* * *

**Petite explication. J'ai légèrement changé les scènes du film comme vous pouvez le voir. Boyd et Cora avaient perdu le contrôle après avoir été enfermés pendant trois pleines lunes sans nourriture. Cela me paraissait bien trop long. J'ai donc décidé de raccourcir ce temps ****et de lier cette perte de contrôle à l'enfermement qui a causé le semi-traumatisme d'Isaac. je n'ai pas pris la peine de présenter Morell, car si vous vous souvenez bien, Scott et les autres la connaissent déjà. Pour cause, elle tient le rôle de conseillère dans leur école, puis de professeur de français. Voilà! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! **


	6. CHAPITRE 05

**5**

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Nous pouvons partir.

- Bien. Il faut parfois se salir les mains.

Morell tendit le bras et Deucalion s'en empara. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux lentement, le bruit de leurs pas couvert par les grondements émanant de la chambre forte.

Stiles appuyait frénétiquement sur l'écran de son portable dans l'espoir que Scott réponde à son appel. Après la cinquième tentative, c'est le numéro de Derek qu'il composa, en vain. Il fulminait. S'ils avaient pris la peine de réfléchir plus longuement, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il fallait mettre Scott au courant des intentions véritables de Deucalion.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont pu sortir ?

- Je ne pense pas. Si le plan de Deucalion était de l'attirer là-bas, il ne leur sera pas aussi aisé de partir. Ils ont dû utiliser quelque chose pour amoindrir leur capacité de mouvement. Ils doivent toujours être dans la chambre forte.

Deaton avait parlé posément mais son regard brillait d'inquiétude.

- Du sorbier, peut-être.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ma sœur s'y connait aussi bien que moi. Elle a très bien pu utiliser du sorbier qu'elle a dû rependre dans la pièce où ils se trouvent pour qu'ils ne puissent pas en sortir. Rappelle-toi, le sorbier a la particularité de former une barrière. Les êtres surnaturels ne peuvent la franchir.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si votre sœur est du côté de Deucalion, pourquoi a-t-elle pris le risque de nous révéler l'endroit où Isaac était séquestré ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Mais ça va venir. Maintenant tu devrais appeler Allison. Pour l'heure, c'est la seule qui puisse briser le cercle. Elle et les autres se sont dispersés non loin du bâtiment au cas où si les choses tournaient mal. Ce qui est le cas.

Stiles n'attendit pas que Deaton finisse sa phrase pour composer le numéro de la jeune fille. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt et l'hyperactif lui expliqua la situation avant de raccrocher.

- Prions pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

Scott et Derek luttaient ardemment pour ne pas blesser Isaac tout en évitant ses coups. Ceux-ci se faisaient rapides et précis, et les deux loups peinaient à les esquiver. Le bras gauche de Scott portait déjà des marques de griffes et saignait abondamment. Derek, lui, se tenait le flanc pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il regarda Scott du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude. Il allait bientôt perdre le contrôle. Ses yeux passaient furieusement d'une couleur à l'autre. Mais bien heureusement, il n'avait toujours pas attaqué. Trop occupé à surveiller Scott, Derek ne vit pas Isaac arriver et fut projeté contre l'une des parois de la pièce. Le coup le sonna et il ne put se relever de suite. Isaac se tourna ensuite vers le brun et chargea. Scott put stopper sa course mais tous deux tombèrent sous l'élan d'Isaac. Ils roulèrent un moment, Scott évitant de justesse les crocs du loup tout en maintenant ses poignets. Il finit par se retrouver en dessous du corps de celui-ci.

- Isaac ! Isaac ! Reprends-toi ! C'est moi, Scott !

Isaac se contenta de rapprocher son visage pour essayer d'atteindre le cou du brun. C'est à ce moment que ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Scott. Il s'immobilisa. Les yeux de Scott tanguaient entre le doré et le rouge, mais il n'y lut aucune colère. Bien au contraire. Son loup s'agita. Et celui de Scott en fît de même. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Scott desserra doucement sa prise sur les poignets d'Isaac, comme pour le mettre en confiance, pendant qu'il se redressait lentement. Maintenant assit, Isaac sur les genoux, il inspira profondément. L'odeur du jeune loup emplit ses narines et son loup s'ébroua. Le brun ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais cela semblait important, vital. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, de peur d'effrayer Isaac. Garder le contact était primordial. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte détacher ses yeux des siens. Scott toucha du bout des doigts le visage à présent apeuré du loup. Il suivit l'angle de sa mâchoire avant de remonter vers ses cheveux. Trop employé à garder Isaac sous sa coupe, Scott ne vit même pas Derek s'approcher. Celui-ci les observait, abasourdi, semblant aussi perdu que pouvait l'être Isaac. Il voulut parler mais s'abstint. Il lui apparut que s'il intervenait, il risquait fort de briser quelque chose. Il prit donc place sur le sol non loin de la porte blindée, guettant de futurs arrivants. Scott sentit qu'il touchait au but, lorsqu'il vit les épaules d'Isaac s'affaisser. Son loup savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Comme Isaac l'avait fait précédemment, Scott approcha lui aussi ses crocs du cou du jeune loup avec prudence. Il ouvrit la bouche et les pointes de ses canines effleurèrent la peau tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Isaac frémit mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. N'ayant toujours pas quitté son coin, Derek écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'entreprenait le brun.

- Derek ! Scott !

Les trois loups sursautèrent. Des gens approchaient au pas de course. Derek reconnut l'odeur de Jackson, de Boyd et d'Allison. Cette dernière fit son apparition devant l'entrée de la chambre forte le visage rivé vers le sol. Dès qu'elle aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sourit avant de se pencher.

- Non ! Ne brise pas le cercle !

Scott avait hurlé, mais il était déjà trop tard. Isaac se défit de son étreinte et passa la porte avec hâte. Le brun se leva à son tour et se mit à le poursuivre. Lorsqu'il passa près d'Allison, il lui lança un regard peu avenant avant de disparaitre du bâtiment.

- Et merde !

- Derek qu'est ce qui vient de se passer là ? Pourquoi Scott semblait-il si fâché ?

Le ton de la jeune fille était neutre, mais la colère faisait briller ses yeux. Comment cet imbécile osait-il la regarder de cette manière alors qu'elle tentait de lui sauver la vie ?

- Ne le prends pas mal. Derek se leva doucement. Le problème est qu'en arrivant, vous avez interrompu quelque chose d'important, de très important. De plus, Isaac n'est pas dans son état normal. Ma petite, tu viens de libérer une bête féroce avide de sang. Il faut que nous le retrouvions avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, qu'il regrettera à coup sûr. Allez ! On y va !

* * *

**Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous aura plu! A très bientôt!**


	7. CHAPITRE 06

**Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre pour vous chers lecteurs. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**6 **

Scott courait à en perdre haleine. Isaac s'était volatilisé. Son odeur était encore présente, cependant elle semblait venir de toute part. Comme si Isaac avait pris la peine de lui faire suivre une mauvaise piste. La forêt était assez grande pour qu'il puisse se fondre dans le décor sans être vu. Un véritable prédateur.

Scott s'arrêta. Il lui fallait reprendre son souffle. Il devait retrouver Isaac avant que les autres ne le rejoignent. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans la chambre forte. Que signifiait tout cela ? Pourquoi Isaac avait-il été si docile dans ses bras ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il enlacé ainsi ? Le brun se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol. Que représentait le loup à ses yeux ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il y a encore deux jours, il était convaincu qu'Isaac le détestait. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était nullement le cas. Et ses yeux ? Il était certain d'y avoir décelé quelque chose lorsque le loup était venu lui apporter à manger. La question maintenant était de savoir quoi. Scott entendait distinctement les hurlements de son loup. Celui-ci ne demandait qu'à sortir, afin, il en était sûr, de retrouver Isaac. Contrairement à lui, son loup semblait bien au courant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, le brun comprit qu'il n'était pas seul aux commandes. Deux entités dans un même corps qui tentaient de cohabiter sans se laisser dominer. Son loup était en avance. Lui avait déjà saisi l'ampleur de la situation. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration avant de laisser la place au loup. À peine fut-il libéré que Scott l'entendit hurler. A quelques mètres, non loin de là, Isaac sursauta. Scott l'appelait, il l'appelait lui et personne d'autre…

Derek et les autres interrompirent leur course. Le hurlement qu'avait poussé Scott était parvenu jusqu'à eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier Derek ?

- Qu'on ne doit pas interférer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'as-tu pas clamé haut et fort qu'Isaac n'allait pas bien et qu'il était dangereux ? Et quoi ? On va rentrer comme ça ? J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique !

Erica souffla bruyamment. Elle commençait réellement à en avoir marre.

- On a tous remarqué qu'Isaac était bizarre ces derniers temps ! Et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens d'éviter Scott ! Alors tu penses que c'est une si bonne idée de le laisser faire cavalier seul ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas Derek ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous le dire ?

- Parce que ça ne nous regarde pas ! Je ne peux rien dire parce que je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Mais ce que je sais c'est que ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous allons donc rentrer et attendre sagement leur retour. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Les loups acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et rebroussèrent chemin.

Scott s'élança. Isaac n'était pas loin, il le sentait. Son loup jubilait. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Cette sensation qu'il goûtait était bien trop agréable pour qu'il ne s'en défasse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur Isaac. Un bruissement à quelques mètres attira son attention. Les arbres ! Le jeune loup était perché sur un arbre, mais lequel ? Scott s'immobilisa et renifla. Il lui fallait faire abstraction des odeurs alentour. Simplement se concentrer sur Isaac.

Et là, il le vit. Ses prunelles dorées brillaient dans cet amas d'obscurité, le fixant curieusement. Il fit un pas en avant et Isaac grogna. Cela ne le découragea pas. Deuxième pas. Le jeune loup recula et Scott leva les bras tout en prononçant son nom en une litanie sans fin. Il parvint à atteindre le pied de l'arbre et s'y assit. Le brun leva la tête et observa le loup qui se balançait doucement sur une branche.

- Viens.

Scott tendit la main dans l'espoir qu'Isaac l'empoigne. Mais l'autre ne fit aucun mouvement.

- S'il te plaît, Isaac, viens…viens…

Ses paroles n'étaient que murmures mais cela eu l'effet escompté. Isaac approcha lentement sa main gauche tout en s'agrippant à l'arbre de l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la sienne, Scott tira violemment et Isaac bascula. Il le rattrapa et le coinça à nouveau tout contre son torse. Isaac ne se débattit pas. Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Scott et s'accrocha à son tee-shirt. Le brun lui frictionnait calmement le dos, se délectant de la proximité du loup et de sa soumission. Il passa sa main sous le débardeur d'Isaac et la remonta le long de son dos pendant que l'autre s'aventurait sur ses hanches. Isaac poussa un léger gémissement à son oreille et il n'en fallut pas plus à Scott. Il prit le visage du loup entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec envie. Les canines d'Isaac lui meurtrissaient les lèvres mais il n'en avait cure. Dieu que c'était bon. Sa langue s'aventura hors de sa tanière et vint lécher les lèvres de son partenaire avant de s'insinuer dans sa cavité buccale. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse des plus endiablées et Scott reprit ses caresses. Il pétrit un moment les cuisses du loup et se saisit ensuite de ses fesses pour rapprocher son bassin du sien. Isaac éloigna son visage pour reprendre son souffle et gémit à nouveau tout en fixant Scott. Celui-ci resta un moment interdit. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cette sensualité et cette beauté dont Isaac était paré ? Trop obnubilé par une relation qui n'avançait pas, il en était venu à s'isoler complètement, oubliant même son meilleur ami. Une vague de remords l'envahit. Il les avait tous mis de côté.

- Scott…

Isaac qui était resté jusque-là muet, le regardait amoureusement, rouge comme une pivoine. Au diable la culpabilité. Pour l'heure la seule chose dont il devait se soucier était Isaac. Il passa la main dans les boucles brunes du jeune loup et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou et il savoura de sa langue la peau tendre. Cette fois, rien ne viendrait le déranger. Il s'écarta légèrement, et avant qu'Isaac ne puisse protester il enfonça ses crocs profondément jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang emplir sa bouche. Le jeune loup se tendit et poussa un cri sous la douleur. Néanmoins, il ne tenta même pas de se défaire de l'étreinte de Scott. Il percevait le changement. Même la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à l'instant ne put balayer le bonheur qui l'envahit. Scott venait de le proclamer sien. Lorsque le brun finit par le lâcher, Isaac captura ses lèvres avec convoitise. Il l'embrassa avidement, se cramponnant à son cou et ondulant son bassin doucement. Scott souffla et il se détacha.

- Scott…

- Hum ?

- Tes yeux… Ils sont rouges…

* * *

**Merci de me laisser des commentaires, que je puisse connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre-ci!**


End file.
